


【VND】潜水小狗

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	【VND】潜水小狗

1.

关于但丁，他父亲离开之前的告诫作用不大。

“我想要一个草莓圣代。”

尼禄听见这个到他腰高的小恶魔在说话，细小牙齿咬断单词的节奏巧妙地同蜜蜂糖果铺搅拌黄油糖浆的嗡嗡声贴合在一起使他感到一阵晕眩，但这当然很正常——滚烫烧灼的烈日底下总是很容易让人误以为世界在旋转。

“你有没有尝试过去追逐季节？”

他模仿他兄长拧眉毛的动作说道。

“没有，”尼禄深呼吸，“为什么要那么问？”

“‘你不能在春天要求樱桃树结果，同样也不能在冬天祈祷它开花。’”但丁叹气，他摊开手示意年轻人抱起他，“所以做个聪明男孩，给你叔叔买个草莓圣代好吗？”

烤苹果的味道很好，爱尔兰裔的红发女大厨挖出硬核的同时往里边灌了很多啤酒花和生绿橘酿的酸酒；仍旧咕噜噜小声沸腾的细红椒辣肉酱尝起来有点奇异，但尚且算得上可口，除此之外他们还要了整壶用熟透的梨煮开的肉桂茶，当然，还有草莓圣代，加了超量奶油，插烟花棒的那种。

但丁紧紧握住那只杯子攀岩一般认真注意那些由于佐料堆积过多而不得不被惯性所剥下的华夫脆，并在它们真正掉落之前接住它们。这种兴致勃勃的古怪氛围让尼禄想起某些故事里坚硬到足以敲碎结冰池塘的雪花，等到春天来临，人们打水煮开喝下去的时候才恍然大悟那是块毫无杂质的透明硬糖。

别超过两杯。维吉尔在离开之前这么告诫，但他似乎完全没真正相信他的儿子能够做到，因此他最终皱眉补充了一个进退得宜的限度。尽量，别超过两杯。

尼禄一直深信自己是个可靠的年轻人，充满力量、各种意义上都足够智慧——尤其是和他的双亲相比较，成熟这个词简直是他的名片，可以做个巨大招牌挂在门廊上的那种——如果不是但丁已经兴致勃勃开始挖他的第三杯草莓圣代的话。

年轻人慢慢地咀嚼着，他刚添了第二盘辣肉酱，心不在焉的侍者给他们加了第二轮餐包。

可能对于有些人而言，得到他想要得到的东西，从来不费吹灰之力，就跟樱桃树在春天开花、秋天结果一个道理。

“操，”因此，他像任何一个在摩天轮上发现对窗游客正在恍然无知地接吻的男孩一样睁大眼睛，带着一种碰触到世界的真实一角的不可置信，开始对充满尴尬情绪的自己咬牙切齿地低咒，“到底发生了什么！”

“我得先声明，”像是被男孩的突然爆发吓到了，但丁惨兮兮地咬住勺子，“这可不能怪我。”

“哈，我也没猜测过别人。”

他干巴巴地说，某种古怪奥秘般的默契让他们两个都憋住了微笑。

“那它......”尼禄口齿不清地嘟囔，“会持续多久？”

喔，别担心，小狗。但丁笑出声，他站起来郑重地拍了拍年轻人的脸颊，用一种能在整个世界眼皮子底下藏起来的声音说。你不会咬伤我的。

-

可能那些的确没有真实发生过。

佛图纳卡在海峡之间，它的南边森林馥郁苍翠，洋流的汇集带来充沛的水汽，道路狭窄且一成不变，因此尼禄自己有一套理解这座城市的方式。

你注意过那里吗？

但丁一边眯眼问，一边懒洋洋地晃了一下腰，他的脚踝被强硬地拽贴到头一次对饱满柔软的温热身体进行贯劐施暴的年轻人的肩头，深埋在粉嫩肉穴里的那根热热的鼓胀阴茎让男人仿佛被烘熟般软烂，几乎像烈日底下的一罐密封不佳的手工糖果一样彻底化开。

年轻人不知道该怎么回答，于是他只好笨拙地别开眼，转而把下巴搁那块肩胛骨上，小心翼翼地亲了亲就在他嘴唇底下袒露的脆弱脖颈，接着，他听到男人嘀咕般的笑声。

但丁觉得他的男孩可爱极了，就像一头追逐春天和蜂蜜的小熊，在咕噜噜地绕着苔藓和冷冰冰的石头打转。但丁直起腰，乳酪一样又滑又绵软的胸膛上布满了齿迹，伤痕累累的乳头红肿得像被虐待过一样，所以他越过那些情痧抓住年轻人那只可怖的手，冲着男孩眨眨眼：妈咪只会教你一次这个。

他轻轻握攒起尼禄锋利的指甲，鬼爪粗糙的皮肤仿佛贴上去就会开始充盈起某种足以让他哆嗦发抖的快感。

但丁像野草丛的凶悍母狮教导幼崽狩猎一样要求男孩漫不经心地潜藏，收敛起牙齿和利爪：它们应该在恰当的时候贯穿肉体。而一旦领会章法，幼崽就将立刻反客为主握紧他母亲的手开始一齐磋磨着滚烫湿漉的峡谷，他舔咬脖颈那块皮肤，直到用尖牙取代亲吻，他凝视着诞生和孕育的柔软子宫遭到刻意撑弄，粘腻的嫩肉被彻底肏拧翻出一小截汁水淋漓的猩红内里。

但丁才恍惚发现自己像交配季节被犬齿扼住喉咙，同时也无法摆脱阴茎倒刺拽着子宫的丰满雌性。

可能这些的确没有真实发生过。

年轻人摇摇脑袋，这不是书本或者故事，他根本不应该知道但丁是怎样的心理活动，现实不会塑造这样的隐喻，所以他笃定地把一切理解成为一个有待再续的梦境。

“你注意过那里吗？”

声音从近处传来，尼禄低头猛地睁开双眼，但丁正趴在他的胸口撑起脸，冲他笑嘻嘻问。

该死。

年轻人恐慌地看着到他腰高的恶魔，毫无震慑力地吞吞口水恐吓。

“你在干什么！”

“我在问你注意过那里吗？”

这个但丁耐心地在沐浴过后散发出年轻洁净气味的青年严严实实整齐裹好的宽松短裤上磨蹭着发问，一点点粘液在贴合处湿哒哒地透露出来，有根紧绷绷又火热的东西想要冲着那道细窄的峡谷裂隙顶弄出更多的水流。

“我说的是这里，小狗崽。”他握紧尼禄的手指，然后指挥起往自己保护着诞生和孕育的温室的肉乎乎小腹皮肤上戳了戳，“她现在还很小。”

“所以温柔点。”

但丁刻意地晃了晃屁股，往下狠狠地坐了坐那根还被克制着包裹的鼓囊肉棒。

他露出牙齿，“不然我很担心我们会被你撑破。”


End file.
